The Degrassi Timeline
A timeline of events in the Degrassi universe. Includes information from The Kids of Degrassi Street, Degrassi Junior High, Degrassi High, and Degrassi: The Next Generation. 1979–1985 1986 *Dylan Michalchuk is born 1987 *Jimmy Brooks is born *Terri MacGregor is born *Ashley Kerwin is born *Marco Del Rossi is born *Ellie Nash is born *Hazel Aden is born *Alex Nunez is born *Paige Michalchuk is born *Gavin "Spinner" Mason is born *Craig Manning is born *Sean Cameron is born *Jay Hogart is born 1988 *'April' - J.T. Yorke is born *'August 15' - Manny Santos is born *'September 6' - Peter Stone is born *Toby Isaacs is born *Rick Murray is born *'September' - Spike gets pregnant by Shane McKay 1989 *'June' - Spike unexpectedly goes into labour during the end of year dance at Degrassi Junior High *'June' - Emma Nelson is born *'September' - Derek Wheeler's adoptive parents are killed by a drunk driver *Darcy Edwards is born *Kendra Mason is born. *Peter Stone is born. *Lucas Valieri is born. *Kelly Ashoona is born. *'October' - Liberty Van Zandt is born. 1990 *Shane McKay, Emma's biological father, jumps off a bridge during an acid trip and suffers brain damage *Danny Van Zandt is born. *Riley Stavros is born. *Jane Vaughn is born. *Johnny DiMarco is born. *Mia Jones is born. *Blue Chessex is born. *Bruce the Moose is born *'June' - Degrassi Junior High burns down due to boiler problems during the end of year dance *'September' - The former students of Degrassi Junior High start a new school year at Degrassi High 1991 *Holly J. Sinclair is born. *Anya MacPherson is born. *Sav Bhandari is born. *Leia Chang is born. *Chantay Black is born. *Declan Coyne is born. *Fiona Coyne is born. *Snake and Spike plan their first date, but Spike bows out gracefully after discovering Snake would rather go with Michelle. 1992 *Degrassi High is shut down due to structural problems. *Caitlin Ryan and Joey Jeremiah get engaged for ten seconds. *Tessa Campanelli gets pregnant by Joey and has an abortion. *Derek Wheeler drives drunk and gets into an accident, killing a two year old child and severely injuring Lucy Fernandez. 1993 *Clare Edwards is born. *Alli Bhandari is born. *Connor Deslauriers is born. *K.C. Guthrie is born. *Jenna Middleton is born. *Dave Turner is born. 1994 *Jane Vaughn is molested by her father. 1996 *Julia and Joey's daughter, Angela Jeremiah is born 1997 *Julia Jeremiah and Joey Jeremiah get married 2000 *Julia Jeremiah dies 2001 *Derek Wheeler is released from prison for driving drunk *'August' - Jeff Isaacs, with his son Toby, move in with Kate Kerwin and her daughter Ashley *'September'- Spike's daughter Emma Nelson meets her online friend in person, only to discover he is a child predator. *'September'- Degrassi High reopens as new remodeled Degrassi Community School *'September'- Degrassi Hosts its 10th High School Reunion *'September'- Derek Wheeler apologizes to Lucy Fernandez for the accident which caused her disability *'September'- Ashley Kerwin is elected school president after running against J.T. Yorke. *'September' - Degrassi Community School hosts it's first nighttime dance, which Terri MacGreggor shows up drunk to. *'October' - Ashley and Jimmy consider having sex, but decide not to do it. *'November' - Jimmy takes Spinner's ritalin pill to boost his energy for the big game. *'December' - Ashley discovers her dad is gay. 2002 *'January' - Emma gets her first period during school. *'Febuary' - A rumor goes around that Liberty Van Zandt and Mr. Armstrong have a sexual relationship. It is later discovered Mr. Armstrong was just helping her with math, as she has dyscalculia. *'March' - Jimmy and Spinner egg Ms. Kwan's car, which causes her to take a leave of absence from Degrassi. *'March' - Emma Nelson and Sean Cameron go on their first date. *'April' - Paige Michalchuk starts the Spirit Squad at school, and has Manny Santos join. *'May' - Ashley and Terri decide to enter the schools lunchtime cabaret, but Terri decides to add Paige to the act. Doing so angers Ashley and she drops out of the act. *'June'- Ashley takes ecstasy at her party. *'September' - Craig Manning is abused by his father. *'September' - After Joey Jeremiah discovers Craig is being abused he has Craig live with him. *'November'- Paige Michalchuk is raped by Dean. *'December'-Spike gets pregnant with Archie Simpson's child. 2003 *'January'- Spike and Snake get married. *'June' - Albert Manning dies *'September' - Emma reunites with her biological father, Shane McKay, who now lives in a group home due to brain damage suffered as a teenager. *'September' - Jack Simpson is born *'September' - Sick of being perceived as "cute", Manny Santos changes her image to "hot". *'September' - Marco comes out to Spinner. *'September' - Marco is jumped by a group of Gay Bashers. *'September' - Archie Simpson gets leukemia, leading him to reconnect with Derek Wheeler. *'December' - Craig has been in a relationship with both Ashley and Manny, when they both discover they have been lied to they dump him. *'December' - Joey Jeremiah and Caitlin Ryan pick up where they left off over ten years ago. 2004 *'January' - Emma reveals to Mr. Raditch that Sean and The Candy Bandits are the ones who have been stealing from Degrassi, this scores Sean two months worth of detention. *'January' - Manny gets pregnant by Craig and has an abortion *'April'- Mia Jones daughter Isabella Jones is born. *'June' - Dylan Michalchuk graduates from Degrassi Community School *'September' - Terri McGregor transfers to a private school *'September' - Paige goes to trial for her rape. *'September' - Paige looses her rape trial to Dean Walton, who is found not guilty. She later crashes Spinner's car into Dean's as an act of revenge. *'September' - Craig discovers his father left him 10 grand in his will. *'November' - Jimmy Brooks is paralyzed from shooting *'November' - Rick Murray dies *'November' - Sean moves to Wasaga Beach 2005 *'January' - Spinner and Jay get expelled because of the Shooting *'June' - Caitlin Ryan leaves for LA, breaking her second engagement to Joey Jeremiah *'late June-early July' - Ashley moves to England. *'July' - Liberty Van Zandt gets pregnant by J.T. Yorke. *'September' - Peter Stone enrolls at Degrassi *'September' - Manny Santos takes her top off on video while drunk, with Peter Stone filming. Peter then sends the video out to the entire school. 2006 *'April' - Liberty and J.T's unnamed son is born *'June' - Paige Michalchuk, Marco Del Rossi, Hazel Aden, Ellie Nash and Alex Nunez graduate from Degrassi Community School *'June' - Ashley returns to Toronto. *'August' - Sean returns to Toronto *'September' - Mia Jones enrolls at Degrassi Community School. *'September' - Marco and Ellie begin as college freshmen at the University of Toronto *'September' - Pagie begins as a college freshman at Banting University *'September' - Peter begins to compete in street races with Sean. Whose returned to Degrassi. *'September' - Sean is suspended from school when Ms. Hatzilakos finds weed in his locker after a tip-off. When Sean and Peter compete in a late night street race, Sean loses control of his car and hits a pedestrian. *'September' - Ellie writes a harsh piece for the school newspaper The Core bashing the housing department and her roommate. Her roommate kicks her out and she then decides to live with Marco and Dylan. *'September' - After the hit and run Sean is sent to prison, while Peter receives 500 hours of community service and house arrest for his part in the street race. *'September' - Emma finds out Peter put the drugs in Sean's locker, and ends their relationship. *'September' - Darcy posts racy photos on her MyRoom Page to raise money for new Spirit Squad uniforms. Doing so she develops an internet fan by the name of Adams, who Peter claims he knows. Then Adams decides to pay Darcy a visit at her home, so she has her sister Clare call 911 and Adams is arrested, and her computer is confiscated. *'September' - Jimmy decides to design and sell T-shirts, he and Spinner decide to go into business together and open a store. After making a success of their business, Jimmy and Spinner's store is burglarized, and they lose their profits. *'September' - Alex returns to Degrassi to increase her grades but clashes with a girl named Serena, who she learns she bullied. *'September' - Sean is released from jail. *'October' - Craig returns to Toronto to play a music festival, but Manny finds out he is addicted to drugs. His other friends are pleased Craig has made something of himself, and invite him to a dinner party. When Manny realizes she cannot keep up with the level of conversation, she and Craig leave the table and take some cocaine. Ellie finds Craig's stash, but he tells her it belongs to Manny. Ellie blames Manny for Craig's drug abuse, but even Jesse can see that is not the truth. Taking Back Sunday play at the university, and Ellie gets the chance to interview the band. When Craig blows off Manny to take more drugs, she ends their relationship. Craig performs his song on stage, but when his nose starts to bleed, Ellie realizes he really does have a problem. Craig then goes to rehab. *'October' - Liberty reveals to Mia that JT got her pregnant and sold drugs to try and support her and the baby. *'October' - Degrassi becomes involved in a school rivalry with Lakehurst High School. *'October' - Lakehurst thugs jump Toby and break his arm. *'October' - J.T. Yorke dies of a stab wound inflicted by a member of a rival school, Lakehurst. *'October' - Degrassi Community School holds the "J.T. Yorke Memorial". *'October' - Liberty finally breaks down and cries at the memorial. *'October' - A riot breaks out between Lakehurst and Degrassi after Degrassi students protest Lakehurst's participation in the Spirit Squad Regionals. *'October' - Paige drops out of Banting University after a dorm fire. *'November' - Dylan Michalchuk moves to Switzerland to play hockey. *'November' - Alex reveals to Paige she still loves her. *'November' - Marco is having a hard time dealing with Dylan's departure, and becomes addicted to online gambling. In order to pay off his debts, he steals from his father. *'December' - Emma fears she is pregnant, luckily she finds out she isn't. But unluckily Sean decides to join the army. *'December' - Alex starts stripping. But later quits and moves in with Paige at Marco and Dylan's. *'December' - Lakehurst High School burns down. *'December' - Sean Cameron leaves Toronto to join the army. 2007 *'January' - Lakehurst students integrates into Degrassi Community School *'January' - Darcy Edwards is drugged and raped; attempts suicide. *'January' - Paige Michalchuk becomes a fashion assistant. *'January' - Alex Nuñez moves to Ajax. *'January' - Spinner Mason is diagnosed with testicular cancer. *'Febuary' - Caitlin Ryan hooks-up with Ellie's boyfriend Jesse Stefanovic. *'Febuary' - Ellie Nash calls Caitlin Ryan a slut while interviewing her in front of a audience. *'Febuary' - Emma becomes a spokesperson for Purple Dragon, and later takes her clothes off in front of the school in protest of Purple Dragon. *'March' - Marco almost becomes a prostitute for money. *'March' - Manny and Jay begin a fake engagement. *'March' - Darcy falsely accuses Mr. Simpson of molestation, in order to hide the truth about her rape. *'March' - Mr. Simpson is put under investigation. *'March' - Darcy confesses the truth about her rape. *'March' - Manny bombs her Smithdale audition, but Jay scores her a second chance. And Jay and Manny get engaged for real. *'March' - Ashley goes on tour with Craig in Europe. *'April' - Mia's daughters father Lucas Valieri resurfaces, looking to get back into Isabella's and Mia's lives. *'April' - Paige sleeps with Griffin Pierce-Taylor and later learns he has HIV. *'April' - Mr. Simpson returns to Degrassi after his sexual misconduct case is cleared. But his return is unwelcome by some students, so he decides to go back home. *'May' - Jimmy is accepted into Hudson University, but decides to try Stem Cell Surgery over the summer. *'May' - Peter forms the band Stüdz. *'May' - Anya MacPherson hosts the "Free The Children Freedom Fast" which is ruined by Holly J. Sinclair, when she brings in pizzas to the fast. *'May' - Anya MacPherson ends her friendship with Holly J. *'May' - Manny breaks-up with Jay when she learns he stole the ring from the pawn shop. *'May' - Mia goes to a party with Lucas, and brings along Isabella. When the party is busted by the police, and they discover Mia has been drinking they call child services. *'May' - Mr. Simpson finally returns to teaching at Degrassi. *'May' - While on leave Sean Cameron stays at the Simpson-Nelson household and trains Snake, he later has a breakdown although Snake reassures him everything will be okay. *'June' - Paige's father buys her a condo outside of Toronto. *'June' - Marco and Ellie have a moment, they then know that it's time to move out. *'June' - Ellie Nash becomes editor of The Core. *'June' - Liberty Van Zandt is elected school valedictorian. *'June' - Spinner almost fails school, again. But he is saved by Jimmy, who pulls the fire alarm and it gives Spinner extra time to study. *'June' - Natasha Bedingfield preforms at the Degrassi Senior Prom. *'June' - Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, Toby Isaacs, Liberty Van Zandt, Spinner Mason, Jimmy Brooks and Damian Hayes graduate from Degrassi Community School. *'June' - Daphne Hatzilakos moves to Regina to take care of her sick mother. *'June-August' - Peter Stone is emancipated. *'June-August' - Paige Michalchuk moves to L.A.; becomes the assistant to "The Shores" star Hailey Montel. *'September' - Emma, Liberty, Manny and Kelly begin as college freshman at Smithdale University. *'September' - Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, Connor Deslauriers and K.C. Guthrie begin their freshman year at Degrassi Community School. *'September' - Mia Jones is scouted by a modeling agent at the Degrassi Fashion Show. She later sleeps with Tom Blake when she worries she bombed the T-Bombz audition. *'September' - Mia becomes the new face of T-Bombz. Only to learn she had the job in the bag before even sleeping with Tom Blake. *'September' - Jane Vaughn joins the Degrassi Football Team much to the dismay of Derek Haig and Bruce the Moose, who both later jump her in the hall. Even after that Jane stays on the team. *'September' - Darcy Edwards moves to Kenya to do charity work. *'September' - Liberty Van Zandt goes streaking through the Smithdale campus during a sorority party. *'September' - Liberty learns that the sorority only wanted her because she was black. *'September' - Holly J. Sinclair tries to lose her virginity to Blue Chessex, but he says no. *'September' - Riley Stavros kisses Peter Stone on the lips, but denies he's gay. *'September' - Holly J.'s family goes bankrupt. So Holly J. begins working at The Dot. *'September' - Holly J. learns from Leia Chang that Mia slept with Tom Blake to get the job, so she spreads this news to a reporter doing a piece on Mia. Doing so gets her kicked off the Power Squad. *'October' - Spinner lies to Jane about getting into Police College. She learns that he lied from Holly J., so Jane starts to wonder if her future should include Spinner. She then decides that she needs him and the two reconcile. *'October' - Alli Bhandari gets her first kiss from Johnny DiMarco. *'October' - Riley Stavros has been taking steroids to improve his game during football, he also hopes it will make him straight. He later meets his old friend Nathan in The Ravine, the two hook-up. *'October' - To prove he's not gay Riley also goes out on a date with Anya MacPherson. After an awkward kiss Anya tells him shes not over Sav Bhandari. Later Riley beats up Sav. And Peter tells him steroids will not make him straight. *'October' - The Shep calls Clare Edwards a "little bitch" on video and that video is shown during his "Principal Of The Year Award Ceremony", he is then sent to sensitivity training. *'October' - Connor Deslauriers is diagnosed with aspegers syndrome. *'October' - Sav invites Anya to dinner at his home, but Sav's parents tell her that he will need to marry a Muslim girl when he is older. Sav tells them he will not stop seeing Anya. *'October' - Alli starts a "I Hate Holly J." group on the website Facerange. When nasty turns to hateful and then to threatening, Alli is suspended from school and questioned by the police. Holly J. refuses to go back to Degrassi, and Alli is forced to apologize. After Anya talks to Holly J, Holly J. decides to go back to Degrassi. *'October-November'- Manny Santos begins dating her drama professor Mick. *'November' - Jane discovers she was molested by her father as a child. *'November' - Leia makes up lies to try and fit in with Danny's friends. Danny tells her she doesn't need to lie to people to impress them. *'November' - Clare decides to ditch her private school uniform and starts to wear her sister Darcy's clothes. *'November' - Emma starts doing pot to get rid of her "plain girl" image. After ingesting marijuana brownies and forgetting to take her insulin, Becca goes into a diabetic coma and has to be taken to the hospital. While in class, Emma learns that the campus cops are doing room searches. She calls Kelly to get rid of the marijuana brownies. When Kelly is leaving the room, he runs into campus cops and they find the marijuana brownies. He gets kicked out residence but is still allowed to go to school. *'December' - Alli looses her virginity to Johnny and regrets it. *'December' - Mia is having trouble balancing modeling and school. She then decides to drop-out of school, but her mom convinces her to go back. *'December' - Holly J. and Spinner are help at gunpoint at The Dot by a former Lakehurst High School student. Spinner is shot accidentally by the former student, and in panic Holly J. reveals her feelings for Spinner. Holly J. then convinces the former student to let them go. Spinner is then rushed to the hospital and survives. *'December' - Ellie's father returns from Afghanistan with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. *'December' - Manny Santos auditions for the lead role in "Mewsical High", Jason Mewes directorial debut. But bombs the audition due to her verbally abusive boyfriend Mick. The part then goes to Paige Michalchuk. *'December' - Paige quits her job as Hailey Motel's assistant, due to her winning the lead role in "Mewsical High". *'December' - Peter's band Stüdz wins the role as the Mewsical High Band, but they then loose it when Peter punches the male-lead Michael Ray. *'December' - Manny travels with Jay, Peter, Mia, Danny and Sav to L.A. *'December' - Marco and Ellie visit Paige in Hollywood. *'December' - Ellie runs into Craig in L.A. and the two reconnect. *'December' - Marco discovers Ellie's father is back, he says she needs to go see him. She gets angry and decides to stay with Craig, she then discovers he has a girlfriend. *'December' - Ellie tries to drowned herself in the ocean, but she is saved by Craig and Marco. *'December' - Paige becomes a Hollywood Diva and looses her part in the film. She then slaps Marco, who then leaves with Ellie so she can go see her father back in Toronto. *'December' - Ellie and Craig share a kiss at the airport. *'December' - Paige trips on the red carpet while at movie premiere and breaks her leg when she see's Manny. Paige then helps Manny and The Stüdz win their roles back in "Mewsical High". Paige then becomes Jason Mewes assistant. *'December' - Ellie arrives back in Toronto along with Marco and goes to see her father. When she sees him she breaks down and cries. *'December' - Manny and Jay get back together. Jay then drives the bus back to Toronto. 2008 *'January' - Declan Coyne and Fiona Coyne enroll at Degrassi Community School. *'January' - Jenna Middleton enrolls at Degrassi Community School. *'January' - Peter Stone experiments with the drug methamphetamine. *'January' - Mia Jones becomes the new euro fresh face and moves to Paris, France. *'January' - Daphne Hatzilakos returns to Toronto to look out for her son Peter. *'January' - Ms. Hatzilakos returns as principal of Degrassi Community School, freeing the school of The Shep and his antics. *'January' - Alli Bhandari sends naked photos to Johnny DiMarco over texting, Johnny later sends the photos to Bruce the Moose and the phone is confiscated and the photos are deleted, Alli and Johnny then break-up. *'January' - Riley Stavros begins dating Fiona Coyne, to cover up the fact he's gay. *'January' - Riley runs into his old friend at The Breakroom while on a date with Fiona, he asks why Riley hasn't been calling him and Riley runs out of the place with Fiona. *'January' - Jane Vaughn begins cheating on Spinner with Declan Coyne. *'January' - Peter gives Spinner his old apartment. *'January' - Jane joins Stüdz as the new lead singer and the band is renamed Janie & The Studs. *'January' - K.C. Guthrie screws up during a basketball game and trashes the locker room due to him thinking he sucks, he says he's going to quit the team but the new coach convinces him not to, and him and KC bond. *'Febuary' - Alli discovers that she wasn't Johnny's first when he tells her he found a wart on his genitals. *'Febuary' - Alli worries she has HPV and confides in Jenna Middleton. *'Febuary' - Alli and Jenna try to get revenge on Johnny by broadcasting to the school a conversation where he tells Jenna that he has an STD. The plan didn't work out; Johnny instead confesses that 'Alli is the only girl that he wants'. *'Febuary' - Later, he tells Alli that even though he's slept with other girls, she's the first that he's truly cared about. Even so, Alli tells Johnny she can't be with someone she cannot trust. *'Febuary' - Holly J. Sinclair and Jane team up for a school project, they start a babysitting business for the project. *'Febuary' - Holly J. discovers Jane kissing Declan. She confronts Jane and tells her to pick Spinner over Declan or things won't end well. *'Febuary' - Jane takes Holly J.'s advice and breaks it off with Declan.